7:15 A.M.
7:15am is the tenth episode of the series. Synopsis In Storybrooke Regina and Emma both become suspicious about the "handsome stranger" who arrived at the end of the previous episode, as a storm arrives and David and Mary Margaret continue to grapple with their forbidden love. Tension flares when David saves Mary Margaret from falling to her death while returning a lost pigeon to the woods. Meanwhile in the Enchanted Forest the events leading up to Prince Charming's wedding to King Midas' daughter Abigail are revealed along with Snow White's yearning to ease her breaking heart. Snow White makes a deal with Rumpelstiltskin and meets Red Riding Hood. Recap We open with the recently arrived stranger being questioned by Henry. Regina see this and runs over upset. Mary Margaret rushes to get to school by 7:15 AM to help her students with a science fair project. She is actually rushing to Granny's dinner to run into David. David enters and the two chat for a minute then he leaves. Emma then enters and asks her what is going on. Mary Margaret admits that she can't get David out of her head and that she has been coming here every day at 7:15 to see him. She can't help it and wishes that their was a way to cure her feelings. Snow is out hunting and then Red shows up with food and news. She tell her that Prince James is getting married in 2 days. Snow admits that she came out into the woods to help her forget him but she has done nothing but think about him and wishes there was a way to forget him. Red tells her there might be a way and she has heard rumours of a man that can help. Snow goes to visit this man who turns out to be Rumpelstiltskin. He makes a potion for her. He tells her the potion will help her forget the Prince. When Snow asks his price, all he wants is some of her hair, which he already has from making the potion. Back in Story Brooke, Mary Margaret is out shopping where she runs into Kathryn. The two bump into each other and Kathryn drops a pregnancy test. Regina is also there and tells Mary Margaret that its their personal business and to keep it quiet. In Happily Ever After Prince James is talking to the king. The king tells him that he know he is in love with someone else and wants him to end it. Prince James isn't happy with this and so he sends Snow a letter by Dove. While walking through the woods, Mary Margaret sees a dove caught in a cage. She takes it to the animal shelter and runs into David. The vet tells her the bird is fine, however the other doves of its kind are migrating and the dove has a chance of being left behind. Mary Margaret is upset by this and against what David says goes out into the woods before the storm arrives. Snow recieves the letter and reads it. The letter asks her to come up to the castle if she loves him and if not he will know how she feels. She prepairs to go into the castle by pretending to be bring a basket of flowers to the happy couple. Just a she is about to confront Prince James a guard catches her and throws her in jail. While in jail she meets Grumpy who tells her about his lost love. Stealthy, one of the dwarf's breaks in and saves Grumpy, they also free Snow. While escaping Stealthy is killed and Snow exchanges her freedom for Grumpy's. Mary Margert brings the dove out into the woods, trying to find its flock. With the road blocked off she goes on foot. She sets the dove down but it scaried by the sound of thunder and slips almost falling to her death. David shows up and saves her. The storm starts, David and Mary take shelter in a near by cabin. They start to express there feels both revealing their reasons for gonig to the dinner at 7:15 am. Just as they are about to kiss, Mary Margaret asks how David can do this when Kathryn is pregnant. This surprises David as he didn't know she was. Mary Margaret goes to release the dove and David chases after her. He tells her that he feels like he has two different lives, one with her and one with Kathrine and that the one with her feels real. Emma is asks by Regina to find out information about the stranger. She finds him at the dinner and starts to question the box her carries around. He tells her that it will drive her insane as he keeps the secert of whats in the box. He then tells her that he will show her whats in the box if she agrees to a drink. He opens the box which is shown to be an old type writer and that he is a writer. He leaves and Emma asks about the drink which he repiles "sometime". Snow is brought in front of the king who knows about the letter. He tells Snow that love is a disease and their are two cures for it. He offers her that she go tell Prince James that she doesn't love him. If she refuses he will kill The Prince, not her. She asks how he could to do that to his son, to which he tells her that he is not his son. Snow goes in and tells James that she is not inlove with him, she leaves and is crying. While walking back into the woods, she runs into The Seven Dwarves and Grumpy tells her that they have all lost someone today. While walking, Snow pulls out the potion but Grumpy takes it and tell her that she is not alone. David is talking with Kathryn who tells him that she is not pregnant and is happy about it. She asks him if he is willing to go see Mr. Hopper to get help with their relationship which he agree's to. He decides not to go to the dinner and instead have breakfest with Kathryn. Mary Margaret is sad as she is eatting breakfest and looks at the clock. She doesn't go to the dinner either. Prince James is looking for Snow. He runs into Red and asks her where she is, Red tells him that she is gone. At the home of the Seven Dwarves Grumpy is over joyed and runs to tell Snow that the wedding is off. He finds her in bed and tells her the news. Snow asks who Prince James is. On the counter is the bottle that Rumpelstiltskin gave her, now empty. Mary Margaret is getting Coffee and David walks in. David runs out and Mary Margaret chases after him. She asks him what he is doing and he tells her that he is trying to avoid her and that she is doing the same thing with him. He tells her that Kathryn is not pregnant and the two kiss. Regina is seen watching from her car. Appearances *Emma Swan *Henry *Regina *Evil Queen *The Stranger *Red Riding Hood *Rumpelstiltskin *Mary Margaret *David *Snow White *Rumpelstiltskin *Seven Drawfs Fairytale Background *Snow White and Prince James *Snow White and The 7 Dwarves Trivia *This is the first apperance of Red Riding Hood in "Happily Ever After" since the pilot, and the first in which she has dialogue. * As she waits for David in the diner, Mary Margaret appears to be reading Jules Verne's The Mysterious Island. It's a story about five people marooned on a strange isle in the South Pacific. Making it Lost shout-out allusion. *King George tells Snow James is not his son in "The Shepherd" we see and know this true. * When Snow White meets Grumpy in the prison cell, Grumpy is humming "Heigh Ho" from the 1937 Disney film Snow White and the Seven Dwarf" Ironically Leroy Grumpy's real world Alternate was humming the same song when he meted Emma in jail in the "'''Pilot". * Snow White mentions helping Red Riding Hood when no one else would though doesn't state what she helped with; it is possible that she, in place of the woodsman, killed the wolf considering she looks to be apt at hunting. Quotes '''Henry- "What are you doing here?" The Stranger- "Just visiting." Henry- "What's that?" The Stranger- "A box." 'Regina to Mary Margaret '-"Their lives are their business, not yours. Also, my business." *Mary Margaret: I just like to come here to see him. Emma: So, you're a stalker? Mary Margaret: No, not really. Maybe a little bit. I mean, it's not like I'm following him. I just know that he spends his mornings with Kathryn, gets coffee, then drives to the animal shelter to start work at 7:30, and then he's home around 5. * Emma: Oh, is that all? * Mary Margaret: Thursdays they pick up Chinese for dinner. *Rumplestiltskin: Don't doubt yourself now, dearie. Love makes us sick. Haunts our dreams. Destroys our days. Love has killed more than any disease. *'Grumpy-'"As wretched as it is, I need my pain. It makes me who I am. It makes me Grumpy. *"Red Riding Hood about Rumpelstiltskin- "There are whispers of a man who can achieve even the most unholy of requests . . . a man who can do what you ask. *Snow: Well, I am not... giving... up. ***Grumpy: Give it time. Grumpy. Snow: I'm not grumpy, I'm focused. Grumpy: No. My name-Grumpy. Gallery Click here for the /Gallery/. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1